New Family
by Shaditheotter
Summary: First Fic! would like R&R please. It's silent hill Origins and I'm adding the plot of a new ending. Rated T just for... y'know, the silent hill-yness of it. Is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic like EVER so please R&R it (I think that's the right term). This is chapter one, I want to know what you guys think if I should scrap it or keep it going.

It's silent hill origins so of course there will be spoilers and this is actually my alteration of the story where I add a new ending.

Characters are KONAMI

Enjoy!

Travis stumbled across the inner courtyard of the Riverside Motel, his shoes lightly squeaking with the blood of the just slain Carrion on his shoes. Completely lost and clutching his side, he looked for the next way to go. The last thing he had acquired was simply a key to the area. As he went around checking all the doors the one that called to him was the kitchen.

"I guess I'm gonna have to trust Alessa on this one," Travis said as he slowly opened the door. The room was completely dark. Taking a step inside he was hit with a blast of static as a mob of Carrion's and Strait Jackets greeted him.

"I REALLY hate that bitch," Travis grumbled with disdain, "I've badly hurt, I have only 2 ammo refills left, and no weapons. In short," A carrion charged at Travis, "I'm screwed! HELP!" Travis yelled to the hollow room as he was backed into a wall, covering his eyes and throwing his arms in front of his face for desperate protection. He waited for the blow, his final strike from the hands of zombie road-kill.

He waited, but after about 5 seconds, he wondered why the blow hadn't come. He heard the sound of metal scraping against something and opened his eyes a crack to observe what had occurred.

In front of him stood the looming figure of the butcher, his blade stabbed into the neck of a carrion, the Strait Jackets had fallen on the floor dazed from the impact of his appearance.

"W-why-"

_"Go" _the butcher growled, but his mouth showed no movement.

"Are you talking through my head?"

"_Yes, but that is trivial at the given moment hero. GO! Finish her tasks, it is the only way for anyone of us to make it out of the hellish town alive._

"But-"

A Strait Jacket began to quiver on the floor.

_"NOW!" _The butcher commanded and using a surprisingly swift movement, shoved Travis through the door on the other side of the room.

dazed and using the wall for support at the outside of the door, Travis listened. On the inside he could only hear what sounded like metal nails on a blackboard. as a pool of blood began to accumulate under the door, Travis just waited, frozen on his feet. He couldn't nor did he want to move. questions raged through his head:

_"Will I have another encounter? Is he okay? How will I go on like this? Will he help me again? What does he want? What does SHE want? Mom. . . Dad. . . Why am I stuck fighting like this?"_

In an answer to his thoughts a package broke through the window, wrapped up in it were two meat hooks, a cleaver, 3 ampoules, and some bullets. On it was a quick note written in what appeared to be blood simply stating "HURRY, CHECK THE POOL". Suddenly knowing nothing else, Travis continued through the motel, he knew his next destination.

Travis worked up his courage and made his way slowly to the heart shaped pool. Inside was a heart shaped box he remembered his father talking about giving to his mother. clearly she rejected it. Cracking it open, he found the forgotten wedding ring, the last hope of his father. Using it in the lobby he found a key, deep down he knew it lead to his father.

"Back to the lot, past the weird moon door, and I've reached dad!" Travis said as he jogged to the 500s lot. Off in the distance he heard a dog howl, he couldn't be bothered. Suddenly, Alessa appeared before him.

"Hey! What's up Alessa?" Travis said just a little too casually.

Alessa with a smile plastered on her face, pointed toward the door and seemed to nod as if to say "almost there!"

"Okay, do you know if the butcher is okay?"

Alessa gave him a questioning look seeming to say "why do you care?"

"I wa- I need to know" Travis said a little shakily.

Alessa seeming to go with his wish simply shot him a knowing look, confident that he was alright.

"Thanks. So, let's go. Right?"

Alessa nodded.

End Chapter 1

What do you guys think so far, please R&R.

Btw… everywhere else I'm Lunalutra… but apparently here that was taken X/ so whatever…

STO


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I finally got chapter 2 up, sorry for the delay, I let my friend borrow my game and I really kinda lost my bearings on it. Enjoy.

Shadi.

With the creaky opening of the door, the interior was an immediate flood of darkness, Travis's flashlight only proceeded a good foot before dwindling out. With a sigh Travis took his first step, Alessa following behind him.

Proceeding down the ramp he was flooded with his memories of his father and himself; there weren't many. The scared look on his father's face as his mother was dragged away. The days spent begging his father to play baseball with him. As a tear began to form in the corner of his eye, Alessa snapped at him to bring him back into focus.

"You're right, not the time or place" Travis simply stated understandingly. Continuing on into the dark, he strode confidently, with not only Alessa's goal, but also Alessa herself supporting him. Silent Hill wasn't as dark as it was just an hour ago. Yet in front of him remained the last looming black mark on his life. At the foot of the stairs laid a familiar door and a haunting reminder of a memory suppressed for a long time. After a moments hesitation he confidently opened the door and let himself in.

Travis's first sight almost knocked him over. His father, no, the memory of his father, was directly in front of him. A noose hung around his neck as his body swung back and forth loosely. Travis's first instinct was to vomit, but after seeing all he had seen in this town, he knew that it wouldn't do a thing. As it began to talk unexpectedly both Travis and Alessa gave a slight jump.

"Hello son, my you've grown so strong. I haven't seen you since you were young. Who's your friend?" his father's body asked suddenly. The words were hollow, just as Travis remembered him. "Did you enjoy your game, I didn't hear how you did."

Travis suddenly got a shocked thought of himself young, coming in after beating his last high score in pinball, AND with a quarter left he had felt like king of the motel. Seeing his father not moving, he assumed he was sleeping. He hadn't seen mother this time, but dad had gotten to. Dad hadn't told him about mom but that wouldn't stop him from finding out.

"Daddy," the young Travis said, "I still have a quarter, do you want it?"

Snapping back into the present, he was overcome with some of the emotions that he had bundled inside all those years: Sadness, rage, fear, abandonment, and heartbreak.

"Dad, I- I can't find the things to say."

"Son, You know that your mother and I loved you, no matter how much we couldn't show it."

"Yeah, there's an understatement."

"But, we tried our hardest, sometimes, we just got so caught up in our own problems, our own lies, that we couldn't look at you, and we blamed you. I want to fix these things son, please?"

"It's too late Dad!" Travis yelled overcome with his own suppressed emotion. "Those years I spent begging for attention, those days where I would literally sit in the same room as you and you wouldn't notice me for an hour! Can't you understand, even just saying hi to me, telling me that you loved me, that I was your son," a tear began to slide down Travis's cheek "anything, and I wouldn't have these suppressed fears of you and Mom!" Travis began to storm to the nearest door he could find.

"Travis wait-!"

"No, I'm tired of being anywhere near you, it's too much."

As Travis slammed out of the door and held it shut behind him, Alessa came gliding through the wall, she didn't look pleased. Travis didn't care. He had his back holding the door and he couldn't function beyond sobbing from the rush of emotion that had put into him.

"Travis, I need to talk to you." His father said to him through the door. "Please, Travis, this is important. No matter what you do, I'm still your father and Helen is still you Mother. We love you; I love you. I know that it will take some time to believe that but please, do believe that we love you, just a little. I'll be here when you need to talk, it doesn't look like I'm leaving anytime soon, but please; I believe you should take this. Your friend can come get it because I can't put it through the door."

Alessa had a sort of questioning look on her face as she walked through to the other room, but that was quickly replaced when she returned holding a 4th red triangle, the word "Truth" was on it.

"Son, please, do come back and talk to me someday, I want to reconcile this."

"O-okay Dad, I'll come back, I can't promise when but I'll c-come back, thanks." Travis said shakily as he got up and said to Alessa, "So I guess we keep going?"

Alessa nodded and motioned for him to sit down as the sirens began to ring in his ears again and everything faded to black.

Yeah, sorry this took so long and I did something even I wasn't expecting, I cut out the physical fight between Travis and his Dad, Yes, I will have Travis's dad in a story later.

That's all for now

StO


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just figured out how to make author notes thanks to my friend. I can now make notes and basically say what I want to say. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED ON THE LAST CHAPTERS.

I'm going to be trying to drop segways into later stories like last chapter with Travis's dad. Thank you again everyone who commented and please review and tell me if any characters seem out of character or if something is just odd. THANK you and I hope to upload the final chapter next... whenever that may be I don't know yet. Probably in the next week or two.

Now following Alessa down the halls of the hospital basement, he began to wonder why he was doing this. He realized that he and Alessa had a connection, Alessa had chosen him, but why? The only things he knew about her is what he had learned from Dahlia, and he couldn't trust much of that information.

He began to lose her around the next corner, her face looked rather playful, almost happy, a face he never expected. It was reason enough for him to continue. He followed her to the ground floor of the hospital, was she laughing? Was she happy? As they stepped out the door, they were met face to face with the person neither of them wanted to see.

Dahlia, stood in her rundown clothes, her face half hidden in shadow. As she crept closer to them, she began to yell words and jeers of doubt and disbelief towards the duo.

"You, look what you've done now, you've given her the power, the power that WE deserve." Turning toward Alessa she desperately attempted to hit her away. clawing and flailing at her own daughter "You demon, a devil incarnate, a true blow of irony that YOU get all the power! Why won't you die?"

The word die rang in both of their ears. Travis immediately turned to Alessa, desperately attempting to comfort her, but it was too late. He knew some of her power but he was unprepared for what was in front of him. Alessa's eyes had become icy and cold, her warm smile replaced by a frozen frown. She began to lift off the ground as the area below her began to flake away to a red molten-colored grate. Like a specter she floated toward her mother and Travis. Dahlia let out a horrible cackle and ran the other way, as Travis stood firm attempting all he could to calm the young girl down. Suddenly a large figure stood in between them.

"_Go, there is no stopping her, for now. proceed after the child's mother. She is the culprit, symptom and disease, stop her and the child calms." _

"Butcher? Where are you? You're safe?" A hand was placed on his shoulder, he was turned to face the thing that had saved his life once already.

"_I've saved you, this is your chance to repay me. Save yourself, save the town, save us, Alessa, and me. . ."_

"Butcher"

"_Please. . ."_

Shocked by the kindness, the first the town had ever allowed him, he couldn't hold back his childish instinct and hugged the man, shocking him.

"Thank you" Travis whispered to the man.

"G-go" The butcher said, his voice slightly shaky from the sudden show of emotion.

Travis at first didn't move, shocked by the voice of the man in front of him. It was soft, not monstrous in any way. Loving. After the moment, he realized his job and proceeded after Dahlia leaving the butcher with Alessa.

"Be safe, both of you." Travis whispered from the shadows as he turned the corner.

"Out of my way!" Alessa said at the butcher, her words not so much coming out of her mouth but coming out of the town and her presence in general.

"_If you intend to intimidate me then you fail, I am here to protect you Alessa, though your emotions are powerful, you must have control over them."_

"Why? Why would you care for the illegitimate child who destroys anything around her. Death follows me wherever I go. If you stay you'll die too!" Alessa screamed as a tear began to roll down her cheek.

"_That's a falsehood and you know it,"_ The butcher suddenly stated calming everything with a forceful tone. _"Your mother fed you those lies just as the town around you did."_

"Y-You know nothing abou-about me!" Alessa said her voice shaking, tears forming a steady stream.

"_You're right, I don't, but Travis does. He knows the pain of a family, a mother, who doesn't love him. Who wants him dead. His mother acted much like yours did. She hated him, called him a devil child, and made an attempt on his life, though hers was less successful than your mother's."_

"Why tell me this? Why make me feel worse about myself?" Alessa screamed at the man.

"_Because now you've controlled your emotions, and now maybe you'll realize that while you're losing your temper, Travis is out there fighting your mother for you, because, believe it or not, he cares about you!"_

Alessa had now returned to the ground. Silent, she fell to her knees, the girl had finally found something stronger, something that violence and threats couldn't fight.

"_Now, don't you understand that if you want to fight and help Travis, you're going to use a different kind of power. You must focus your power through something besides hatred."_

"Butcher, why are you helping us? It goes against the cult, don't you work for them?"

"_After I protected Travis, the cult threw me onto the streets, now I'm stuck as the monster they turned me into. But I can use the power they gave me against them." _

"Okay, but if you aren't using hate anymore, how do you channel your powers?"

Butcher felt proud of the little girl, she had no power to him but she could calm herself, the girl was making necessary progress and better sooner than later. _"Try trust, you can trust me and you can trust Travis, for now that should give you enough power." _

Alessa stood up and faced the looming man, she wasn't sure if she was ready to trust but at this point she had nothing to lose. "O-okay, let's go."

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here's the lsat chapter, I made it longer so that I didn't need to make a 5th chapter which would have taken another month. Thanks all who reviewed, it kept me going on it. **

**Silent hill is (c) Konami**

* * *

><p>The roads of the otherworld were darker than ever, with the only sounds heard being the spinning of industrial fans, spinning below grates and casting the glow of hell on all who approached. It was here that Travis found reprieve before boldly stepping into the dark. As he walked, he knew he couldn't fight here; his light was off and his steps muted as he slowly creeped by the mammoth monstrosities that populated this area. As he proceeded forward he found himself stared down by a few creatures in front of him; their eyes giving off a yellow glow in the blackness. No charge came as Travis readied himself and as he approached he noticed that they would only stare at him. Their bodies were relaxed, as if they knew what was to come for them, and for Travis. Two of them moved aside and made a gap in the line so that Travis could proceed. As he stepped forward, he stopped just past them and whispered "Thank you" into the night. He never knew if he heard them because when he turned around, they were gone, and the lights of Green lion antiques loomed on the horizon.<p>

In the antiques store, what he expected was NOT what he got. The place was neat and orderly, but there, on the wall, was a hole. A hole that beckoned him to come through, and face whatever was left in its darkness, and his own.

While Travis burrowed through the hole, the Butcher and Alessa had another way of moving along. This town had become one with them, and they knew its darkness as well as they knew themselves. That only made it natural for them to get lost on their way. Their travel methods wouldn't help them any more so they had to lock onto Travis and use him as a focal point.

"This way." Alessa said softly as she walked onward.

"Got it, how are we actually going to help when we get there?" Butcher mumbled as it began to rain lightly. Alessa didn't respond.

"Stop!" Said a higher pitched voice, only after a few seconds did the duo realize that he being talked into their minds. "Butcher, we have lost you. You wish to go help Travis, but you also wish to ally with him. We cannot allow this."

"Butcher, who is this?" Alessa asked quietly.

"The hive mind of the monsters of silent hill. The yellow eyes aren't just for show, they're a mark on beings, the town now owns them."

"Correct, we're happy to see you haven't forgotten this. Now come, rejoin us, or we will have to regard you as a threat." The being said as something moved in the shadows, its piercing yellow eyes staring at them.

"Then regard me as a threat, I will protect them. The cult left me when I wouldn't go with them, but I won't go with you either."

"Butcher, what does that mean?" Alessa said, she should know, but the cult was draining her.

"Would you like to explain? Butcher asked the figure."

"Certainly. The cult will punish members and people that don't obey, by turning them into beings like us. The town's consciousness. But you, you haven't obeyed us. We told you to leave him alone, but now he's become too powerful for us to handle, and you still wish to help him more." The figure began to growl. "He wasn't meant to ever know more than he had to. He was out pawn, but you taught him how to be stronger."

"I taught him nothing, he was always that strong."

"But you became a reason for him to be strong."

"What?"

"We've said to much it appears."

"WAIT!" He yelled grabbing the figure. "I won't settle for that, tell me!"

"We have more than enough as strong and stronger than you who we can use, watch your step or you may end up in a messier situation than him." With that the figure disappeared into the fog. There was silence for a few moments as Butcher just stood there before Alessa spoke up.

"B-Butcher?"

"What?"

"I lost him."

Travis had been knocked out by the cult members on the other side. He could still see Kaufmann's toothy smile. As he awoke, he couldn't tell where he was. There was a red carpet on the floor and floating in front of him was the Flauros completed. HE began to walk towards it but jumped back when it began to pulse. A figure began to emerge, huge and towering at least a foot or two over the Butcher. His chest was skeletal yet muscular at the same time; as was the rest of his body. Its head reminded Travis of some sort of bug. It began to speak into his head as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Ah, you must be their son."

"What?" Travis said panting as he had collapsed.

"She told me all about you. How you're a devil child, how you don't deserve to live. You're worthless and you always will be. Or was it me telling her that?" The creature said teasingly.

"No..."

"I remember him, no one loved him. He loved you but you never loved him. You thought he was weak, a coward who deserved to die, and finally, he did it for you."

"NO."

"Who else was it, oh yes I remember now, the two who are sitting in the alley, dreading that you may be dead, I wonder how long they'll last after they KNOW you're dead?"

"NO NO NO!" Travis screamed as hot tears began to spill. "I won't let you! You may have manipulated my parents, you may have told them lies, but now I'm here to shut you up!" Travis shot a few rounds into its chest and neck, but they bounced of as the creature cackled maniacally.

"Don't you understand boy? You fear me, because I am you. The Flauros is an interesting cage for a demon because it can reflect its victim. This is how you see yourself isn't it? A worthless bug who killed his own parents? Will you forever hear mommy laugh and daddy cry?" The beast began to laugh hysterically as his arms distorted, one becoming a bloody noose while the other twisted into a gas mask with a winding bloody coil. It began to walk towards Travis as the wall broke open.

"Travis!" The two said in unison, but he couldn't hear them, all he could hear was the laughter that was getting ever closer to him. Butcher threw his knife to the floor between the two as Alessa used her power to snap the beast's jaws shut. Travis snapped out of his daze as Butcher ran towards him.

"Butcher..." he weakly mumbled as the tall figure approached closer.

"Travis. Come on, get up."

"I can't, he, he..., he killed them, I killed them, I..., I deserve to die."

"You don't! Now get up Travis!"

"But it... it said..."

"It lied to you, your parents were manipulated by it and now it's manipulating you. Please, Travis."

"Butcher..." Travis said, looking into the yellow eye of the man in the mask. "Alright... but what can I do?"

"You just need a luck charm, and you have one remember?" Butcher said poking him in the chest. Travis quickly reached under his shirt and dug the quarter.

"But this..." Butcher stared into him. "You're right, this can do it, but how do we go about doing it?"

"I'll distract it, you get it on it somewhere... We can get Alessa to re-trap it in the Flauros. Ready?" Butcher didn't wait for a response before he ran forward and grabbed the knife before swinging it into the creatures leg. The knife only went in about an inch, so Butcher had to constantly swing while dodging the claws.

Travis ran around to the back of it and tried to find a good place to throw the charm. He decided that the simplest thing was to try to latch on a wing and get it around its neck. He had little time to begin scaling the monster, so he jumped onto whatever he could latch onto, which was the creatures wing. This quickly got its attention as it reared back to try to swing him off, but Butcher had already used the oppurtunity to get a cheap shot in the the beast, giving Travis some area to move. In the mean time, Alessa had managed to regroup the Flauros and was currently charging it. She was hiding behind the demon and praying that it couldn't notice her.

Travis managed to reach the head of the demon and but the charm on backwards so that he could dug it, beginning to choke the creature. Asthey smelled somehting burning, Butcher grabbed Alessa and ran towards the front of the beast. Alessa nodded, realizing her target and began to float up to the area. She charged the shot in her hands and began to take aim. Travis managed to keep the creature distracted long enough for Alessa to ram the Flauros into the center of the beast's ribcage.

The beast let out an inhuman roar as the Flauros began to glow and envelop his body. Travis quickly got the charm from around the beasts neck and looked down.

"C'mon I gotcha!" Butcher said extending his arms.

Travis jumped down as the Butcher steadied his landing. The room they were in began to dissolve back into the room where they originally were, the shocked cult members now cowering in the site of the butcher. As Butcher scanned the area his eyes settled on Kaufmann, who only looked down in shame.

"What have you done?"

"Listen lady, that Demon was bad news so we got rid of it... so move along and let us out."

"I will not."

"You WILL!" Alessa yelled at her mother, causing her to stand back.

"You will not talk to me like that I am you mother."

"No, you're not. A mother is someone who loves you, the closest person I've had to a mother has been Lisa. The closest I've had to a father are these two. They're my family now and we are going." Alessa, Travis, and Butcher walked out of the building. Leaving Dahlia staring on in disbelief.

"So what do we do now?" Travis said as they walked back to his truck. "I don't really... want to leave. This town is finally getting good."

"Well, you could just live here and use it to run your operations." Butcher said quietly, as Alessa was beginning to doze off.

"Operations?"

"Yeah, like delivery.. .and we could empty out the back and use it to chill and stuff."

"Mmm..." Alessa mumbled possibly in agreement. She pointed toward the horizon as they had made it to the elevated highway.

"Wow." Both men said in unison as they stared out on the sunrise on the horizon. While they were distracted, Alessa got down. She gave a hug to each of them, which got their attention. She then closed her eyes, as she began to glow. Suddenly a small child appeared, wrapped in a blanket. Before they could ask, Alessa went and left the baby in a convenient nook, she had appeared to have planned it out, and then quickly dragged Butcher and Travis into the bushes.

A car pulled up and out walked a man and his wife.

"Look Harry, a baby."

Alessa looked satisfied as she walked back the the truck, leaving Travis and Butcher questioning her motives. She'd explain one day, but now, she just let her new family enjoy their sunrise.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of this story, I'll have more coming since I left a lot of things still untouched in this story... but they'll all be one-shots. <strong>

**See ya next time STO**


End file.
